James Potter and the Giant Squid
by The Scottish Fae
Summary: It's his first year of Hogwarts and James Potter can't wait. By the time the Hogwarts express arrives at the castle he has already won friends and made enemies and as the year goes on people keep taking sides. Mostly his of course! But will James and his new found friends take it too far and will a harmless prank go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** This is my first fan fic and I'm very excited. Please let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling!

 **James Potter and the Giant Squid  
** by The Scottish Fae  
Chapter One

James plopped onto his bed with a frustrated grunt. It was a warm Friday morning and he was stuck in his room, his mother having magically sealed the door behind him. So he'd hexed Laura's feet to the ground? He couldn't help it! He didn't have his wand yet and he sure as Merlin didn't know how to use one. Besides, the girl wouldn't stop following him so who could blame him? He couldn't wait for the first of September.  
He shuffled to the head of his bed, reached into his top, bedside draw and pulled out his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

 _You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He read the letter twice before fishing the other sheet of parchment out of the envelope and skimming the list.

It read: 

_First-year students will require:_

 _Uniform_

 _Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
_

_Books_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICKS_ _._

He rolled his eyes at the final line then carefully folded both sheets of parchment, slipped them into their envelope and stowed them back in his drawer.  
As he pushed the draw closed he heard his mother's footsteps outside his bedroom door and scampered towards them.  
"Mother," he called cautiously through the wood.  
She didn't answer.  
"Mother," he repeated more confidently and when there was still no response he went on. "Mother, can we still go to Diagon Alley this afternoon?"  
He braced himself for a berating.  
"If you stay in there, _quietly,_ for another hour I will consider it," she said stiffly and marched off.  
James _quietly_ celebrated to himself.

An hour later James was incredibly bored. He'd kept his mouth shut as promised but soon realised that all his favourite activities were just as noisy as he was. He couldn't very well touch his exploding snap cards, his chess pieces entered heated battles anytime a square was taken _even_ when he was playing against himself and his toy wand often backfired which rather hurt and he didn't want to risk yelping with the sting, so when his mother finally knocked and entered his bedroom he was very relieved.

His mother slowly made her way through his room and sat on the end of his bed. She patted the quilt beside her indicating that he should join her.  
"James," she began, "I'm very sorry I got so angry. I know you didn't mean to hex Laura-"  
"I didn't, I promise!" James interrupted.

"I know," she continued, "But you have to be very careful. Laura and her family are muggles and you really frightened her today. I had to erase her memory and that is never a nice thing to do."

James fingered with a loose thread on his quilt cover. "I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

"I know, just be careful," she repeated, planting a kiss the top of his head. "Now are you ready to go?"

James looked up at her, a huge grin spreading across his face. "To Diagon Ally?" He asked.

His mother nodded.  
James leapt off his bed in excitement and dragged his mother through the house to the fireplace.  
"Wait!" She cried, and scurried off to find her purse leaving James to loiter impatiently in the living room.

When she finally returned James snatched the bag of floo powder off the coffee table, scooped out a handful and positioned himself in front of the fireplace.

"Remember we're going to the Leaky Cauldron," his mother began, "And make sure you speak loudly and cl-"  
"THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" James cried, throwing his powder into the fireplace and diving into the green flames.  
He watched in fascination as hearth after hearth appeared before him and he caught glimpses of living rooms, kitchens and bedrooms.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Nice and quick with chapter two. Please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling!

 **James Potter and the Giant Squid  
** by The Scottish Fae  
Chapter Two

James stumbled out of the fireplace and landed face first on the grubby floor of the Leaky Cauldron in fits of giggles.  
Moments later his mother stepped out and loomed over him, frowning.  
"Get up you silly boy!" She exclaimed. "Do you never listen?"  
James did as she asked and upon seeing her expression, tried unsuccessfully to contain his giggles.  
"What's so funny?" She asked, her stern expression softening.  
"I saw two people..." He trailed off, the tips of his ears going red.  
His mother looked at him curiously.  
He beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear, "I saw two people snogging!" he fell about laughing again.  
"Come on," she said, grinning and rolling her eyes. James followed her to the back door of the pub still chuckling to himself.  
As they approached the brick wall at the end of the pub's small courtyard James watched as his mother produced her wand, counted down then across and tapped the calculated brick.  
The wall shuddered and a crack appeared in the centre of the structure as the bricks rearranged themselves to form an archway.  
James skipped ahead through the opening in exciement, he didn't often come to Diagon Alley. Until now he hadn't been old enough to need or use many of the services the area provided, but if he was particularly good his parents would occasionally take him to Gambol and Japes to pick out something special.  
"Alright James," his mother started when she finally caught up to him. "Let's look at that list and see what we need."  
James dug into his pockets then, realising they were empty, glanced sheepishly at his mother.  
"You don't have it, do you?" She sighed.  
He shook his head.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Alright, you head straight to Ollivander's and get your wand while I go and fetch the list. Where did you leave it?" She asked.  
"In my top bedside draw," James responded quietly.  
His mother sighed again. "What am I going to do with you?"

She made sure James knew the way to Ollivander's and told him she would meet him there in twenty minutes before disapparating, leaving him to wander to the far end of the alley alone.  
Having no siblings, James was used to spending time alone, however he was quite unused to spending time alone, with money, surrounded by temptation.  
He soon found himself in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor ordering a large strawberry cone which he then brought with him into Gambol and Japes.  
He emerged ten minutes later, ice cream free, with a bag full of dung bombs, whiz-bangs and hiccup sweets and finally made his way down to Ollivander's.

James found the rickety store fairly easily and wandered through the front door. He'd never been allowed inside the wand shop before and he was somewhat disappointed to find that it looked very much like a shoe store, only with smaller boxes and less on display.  
James wondered around the small space trying to read the print on the end of the slim packages.

"What can I do for you young man?" Came a creaky voice.  
James whirled around to find a lanky man with tufty, greying hair perched behind the counter.  
"Your first wand I imagine?" he continued before James could reply. "What's your name?"  
"James Potter." Said James.  
"Ah, Mr Potter. Of course! How is your father doing?"  
James opened his mouth to answer but the man, assumedly Ollivander, was already rambling.  
"Oh, I remember his first wand. Aspin, twelve inch with a dragon heart string core. Unbending much like his character if I do recall. Good fellow, good fellow..."

While he spoke he scanned rows of boxes before he finally pulled one out, removed its lid and passed the wand inside to James. James gingerly grasped the handle and looked nervously up at Ollivander.  
"Well, give it a go!" He encouraged.  
James tightened his grip then swished the wand above his head. Orange sparks spurted from the tip, setting the ends of his hair on fire. Ollivander hurriedly snatched back the wand and vigorously patted James' head to quash the smouldering strands.  
"It's clear you're a passionate one," Ollivander mumbled as he re boxed the wand and pulled another from the shelf for James to test.  
James hesitated as his fingers brushed the handle. Something about this wand was physically repulsive to him. Ollivander must have sensed that too because it was pulled away from him before he had a good hold.  
"No." Ollivander said curtly, and he wandered further into the shop.  
He returned with a wand already free from its box and placed it James' outstretched hand.  
A warmth spread through James as his hand came into contact with the smooth wood. He smiled.  
"That's the one," Ollivander said with a grin of his own. "Mahogany, eleven inches, dragon heart string core, pliable. Excellent for transfiguration."  
James nodded, not really sure what to make of all that but excited to be holding his first wand.  
"That will be seven Galleon my boy," Said Ollivander, rounding behind his desk.  
James unfastened the purse his mother had given him and fished out the remaining coins.

Five galleons, nine sickles and fourteen knuts later James face was burning red.  
"I'm sorry sir," he mumbled. "I'll have to wait for my mother."  
He reluctantly handed back the wand and stood patiently just outside the front door.

Not two minutes later his mother came toward him, parchment in hand.  
"Do you have your wand?" She smiled.  
James couldn't look her in the eye.  
"What did you do?" She asked, a frown creeping over her face.  
"I couldn't afford it," he replied.  
She glanced at the store in surprise. "What? I gave you seven galleons. Don't tell me he's increased wand prices!"  
Before James could stop her she'd marched through the entryway. James could only follow helplessly.  
"How much are you charging for a wand?" She demanded.  
Ollivander looked a little taken aback but replied strongly, "seven galleons Mrs Potter. The same as always."  
James' mother narrowed her eyes then returned her attention back to her son. It wasn't long until she spotted the paper bag dangling from his left hand with the words _Gambol and Japes_ clearly printed across its side.  
"James Potter, what is that you're holding?" She forced through thin lips.  
James jumped straight into defending himself.  
"I only spent one galleon Mother! Well maybe one and a bit." He corrected himself as she raised her eyebrows. "I didn't realise how much the wand would be." He added guiltily.  
His mother huffed and turned to Ollivander. She handed him the correct money, took the now boxed up wand, thanked him and brusquely left the store .James followed sheepishly behind her.  
Ollivander cheekily winked at him as he slipped out the door.

When James caught up to his mother she announced that she was going to leave him at Madame Malkin's to get his robes fitted while _she_ collected the rest of his supplies. He was disappointed he that he wouldn't get to see inside the rest of the stores but new better than to argue.  
She escorted him inside the tailor's shopfront, paid Madam Maklin upfront, and left James to be fitted.  
The fitting itself took only five minutes with a charmed tape measure. Madam Malkin then picked out some robes and had him change into them so she could adjust them where necessary. Once she'd finished with all three sets she folded them neatly along with a thick winter cloak and placed a pointed on top of the pile.  
Then for the next 45 minutes James sat in the corner in a velvet-upholstered armchair with his uniform on his lap and his bag of tricks by his feet waiting for his mother.

James was half asleep by the time his mother arrived, arms overflowing supplies, to pick him up. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed the textbook filled cauldron from her hand to lighten the load.  
They wandered back toward the Leaky Cauldron together, and just before they had reached the brick archway he dared ask.  
"Are you sureI can't get a broomstick?"  
His mother sighed. "You did read the letter, didn't you?"  
"Yeah." He said, dejected.

The return journey was twice as difficult with their goods in tow but they eventually made it back home with everything intact.  
James showed his father all his new equipment, getting particularly excited over his wand, but before he could lug it all up to his room his mother swiped the sleek piece of wood from his grasp and announced that she was "keeping this until he could learn how to properly use it."  
In other words he wasn't getting his wand back until school started on the first of September.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Sorry this one took a little longer. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling!

 **James Potter and the Giant Squid  
** by The Scottish Fae  
Chapter Three

James spent the week leading up to September first packing, only to tear everything out again to skim over his textbooks or to try his robes on once more. This meant that when the first day of school finally arrived he spent the early morning madly throwing all his required possessions in his trunk while his parents impatiently waited by their front door.  
"James," his father shouted up the stairs, "you best hurry, the taxi will be here any moment."  
Unfortunately Kings Cross Station had no fireplace and considering how many witches and wizards would be making their way to the train station that day, any other form of magical transportation would have been far to conspicuous, so they called a cab. James was very excited, he'd never been in a car before.

He quickly packed the rest of his things and dragged his heavy trunk down the hall to the stairwell. As he got to the top of the stairs he caught snippets of the conversation his parents were having down below.  
"-safe there?" Came the end of his mother's thought.  
"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in Britain." His father said reassuringly.  
"I know," his mother replied. "It just feels awful sending him away with everything that's been happening"  
His father's response was obscured by the loud thud James' trunk made as he dropped it against the banister. His parents jumped and his father ran upstairs to help tow his heavy luggage outside.  
Not two minutes later their taxi arrived.  
The car ride to the station was a long one and James' enthusiasm quickly dwindled. After twenty minutes he'd convinced his parents to play a muggle game Laura had taught him called _I Spy_ which they all quickly tired of, and after an hour his head lulled against the window as he slept.  
When they did eventually arrive at the station James' mother gently shook him awake and helped him with his trunk while his father fumbled with muggle money as he attempted to pay their driver.  
Once the taxi had been handled they quickly found a trolley, loaded up the trunk, then made their way to platform 9 ¾.

James had been warned about the passageway, but having something described to you and actually having to do it are two very different things. He watched a few other trolley toting students pass through the entryway before he lined himself up between platforms nine and ten and, taking a deep breath, set into a trot toward the brick wall.  
The closer he got the more desperately he wanted to pull away but the heavy trolley had enough momentum that it dragged him straight through the barrier.  
When he emerged on the other side James was startled at how many people crowded the platform. Students milled about greeting friends, stowing luggage or saying teary farewells to family members. Some already wore their school uniforms, many of whom, James noticed, had badges pinned to the front of their robes.  
"Can all students please board, the train will be leaving in five minutes!" James heard one of these students yell.  
It was then James turned and noticed the gleaming, red vehicle perched magnificently on the tracks. Steam poured from its chimney coating the platform in a thin layer of smog.  
"Just in time," he heard his father say  
He turned toward his parents who had come through the passageway behind him, a huge grin on his face.  
His mother smiled and brushed his messy hair back leaving a kiss on his forehead, while his father bent down and placed single galleon in his palm.  
"Buy yourself something nice on the train," he said with a grin.  
James thanked his father then hugged his mother around the legs before lugging his trunk up the train steps.  
He ran into the nearest compartment and hung himself out the window to wave to his parents one last time as the train doors were slammed shut and the warning whistle sounded.  
It wasn't until the train started moving and he'd slipped his head back inside that he realised he wasn't alone.  
A small, fiery haired girl sat in one corner, deep in conversation with a sickly looking, hooked nosed boy whose dark locks framed his hollow face in greasy curtains.  
Another boy lounged across the seat opposite theirs and when James turned around he smiled and shuffled over to make room.  
James gratefully settled in then extended his hand.  
"I'm James Potter," he said.  
"Sirius Bl... I'm Sirius," stumbled the boy, a flicker of worry passing through his eyes. "Are you a first year too?" He continued, covering his concern.  
"Er, yeah." James replied.  
"So are we," smiled the red head, looking up from her conversation. James met her eyes and noticed how spectacularly green they were.  
"I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." The girl continued.  
The boy she was with barely looked at them.  
James smiled, nodded and repeated his name.  
"What house do you think you'll be put in?" He asked them all.  
Lily was the first to respond.  
"I'm not sure but I would like to be in the same house as Severus." She said with a smile.  
James nodded then looked to Sirius who only shrugged and said, "The hat will put me where it puts me."  
"The hat?" Lily asked.  
"Didn't I tell you?" Snape finally spoke up. "An enchanted hat reads your thoughts to work out which house you're best suited for."  
Lily looked a little concerned by this news.  
"It only hurts a little," Sirius said with a smirk before asking James, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"  
James lifted an invisible sword.  
"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad."  
Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.  
"Got a problem with that?"  
"No," Said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"  
"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Slytherin if you must know." Then added under his breath, "Some father. Who'd want to follow in those footsteps?"  
"Sev!" Lily scolded.  
"You don't know my father!" James growled.  
Snape simply shrugged, "I know of him, and I know that he's unimpressive."  
James jumped up, ready to pounce on the greasy boy in front of him but Evans quickly placed herself in his way.  
"You're being ridiculous, both of you!" She snapped before grabbing Snape by the arm and dragging him from the compartment, glaring at James as she went.  
"Git," Sirius murmured.  
James nodded.

James and Sirius spent the next few hours finding new ways to amuse themselves.  
They shared chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans which James bought with the money his father had given him, they speculated as to what Hogwarts Great Hall might look like – James was sure he'd been told its ceiling had been bewitched to match the weather outside but Sirius wasn't so sure, and they continued to discuss the pros and cons of each house.  
With only ten minutes to go until they arrived at the castle, Evans and Snape slipped back into the compartment.  
"What are you lot doing back in here?" James huffed.  
"We need to change into our robes," Lily said, climbing up on a seat to access her trunk. "And I see you're both already dressed so would you mind leaving while I get mine on?"  
"And miss the show?" Sirius said cheekily.  
Lily glared at him and he raised his hands innocently before backing out the door. James followed him out, giggling the whole way.  
"Teach us to get ready early," James said to Sirius as they wobbled about in the corridor.

The train pulled up on the platform before the two of them were allowed back inside and people began pushing to the exits.  
James glanced at the compartment door and asked, "Should we leave our trunks behind?"  
Sirius looked at the empty handed students around them and shrugged. "I guess so."  
They let river of bodies carry them off the train.


End file.
